


Quarantine

by Sintharius



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintharius/pseuds/Sintharius
Summary: The Manager seeks to retrieve EGOs from a highly dangerous and contagious abnormality.And only one agent is up for the job.





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based upon an actual situation I did during my first playthrough with the abnormality in question.

 

Two days.

That was what she had been told. Two days alone in the Record Team, with only its Sephirah for company – and the Abnormalities, if they even counted. Even the clerks have been evacuated from the department in preparation for the quarantine.

Something about a highly dangerous Abnormality that will indiscriminately spread if left unchecked, and the Corporation wanted to retrieve its EGO if possible. The procedure must be done in isolation to prevent the Abnormality from spreading whatever it was to the rest of the company.

“Thank you for volunteering. You will receive compensation accordingly.”

Rogun has always prided herself as a resourceful person, sometimes to the point of arrogance. But even now, she was unsure of what will become of her.

It was too late to turn back.

Now the only way to go is forward. _Into the unknown._

***

_2300, the day before_

She can’t sleep.

As a senior agent of Lobotomy Corporation, she thought she had seen the worst Abnormalities the world and its people could offer.

And yet somehow it’s getting to her.

Perhaps it’s because the idea of being alone. She has never been afraid of doing suppression – mainly because she has backup. Other agents, also wielding weapons and armor of immense power, side by side as they take down escaping Abnormalities and Ordeals.

But now… alone with only her EGO weapon, suit and gifts, against an ALEPH class abnormality. And that’s just in addition to the one already there - the WAW abnormality the department received on the first day of its function.

No use in worrying about what was to come, and she would much prefer to tackle problems well-rested.

Rogun pulls the quilt over her shoulders, and closes her eyes. It smelled of light flowers and frost.

The abyss of sleep is quiet as it claims her.

***

_0600, day 1_

She wakes to the sound of her alarm clock ringing… and an announcement being blasted from the speaker in her room.

“Agent Rogun, report to Record Team before 0730.”

Angela. How she hates that bitch of an AI.

Daily routines are practically automatic. Personal hygiene, breakfast, putting on armor and weapon, checking EGO gifts, read briefings on abnormalities.

Her back twinges when she pulls her Paradise Lost on, and she winced.

The white wing was a new addition from yesterday, after she finished work on WhiteNight.

_A kiss of the god._

By logic they should have snagged on her suit, but instead the suit flowed easily over them and settled down, seemingly phasing through the wings. Her back was still sore at the spot, and she could only hope that nothing requires too much exertion.

It’s going to be a long day.

***

_0715, day 1_

“Sephirah, sir.”

Hokma – the Sephirah of the Record Team – has the look of a wise old man, complete with monocle and pocket watch. It makes her like him, if just a little.

“Agent Rogun. I trust you have been briefed sufficiently on the matters of today’s work?”

“Yes sir.”

 “The quarantine is scheduled for two days. During that time, you will be the sole agent to work on both abnormalities in Record Team.” Hokma stops, seemingly to think about what to say next. “…outside of work hours, you will be quarantined to your room. All of your activities are to be in containment within the department. We do not know the exact extent of this abnormality’s contagion, so the manager felt it was the best to only have one person working on it.”

…Full time isolation. It was not something she was expecting.

She wondered if it was too late to back out. Being alone with only the whispers of the abnormalities in her head for company… such a thing would drive a lesser man insane.

Fortunately for them, Rogun is not a lesser man.

"What of the Qliphoth Meltdowns, sir?"

"The manager has reviewed your performance. He came to the conclusion that you will be capable of working on both abnormalities within the time limit, should both of them started melting down at the same time."

So the manager has faith in her ability to resolve problems. That's... reassuring.

“Acknowledged, sir.”

“Once two days have passed, you will be released. The manager will make sure to have adequate compensation for your services.” She wanted to imagine the look on Hokma’s face as sympathy. “Good luck, Agent.”

“Yes, sir.”

She turns to leave, but Hokma clearing his throat makes her turn back. The Sephirah’s face holds an expression she can’t decipher. “This is off the records, agent… but if you need help with something, let me know. I will try to help within my abilities.”

That caught her by surprise. Hokma is nice, but he’s not Chesed; she did not expect him to _care_. “…I will keep it in mind, sir.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on my Tumblr: https://sintharius.tumblr.com


End file.
